


Find Me in the Middle

by Multefan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - Private School, Apologetic Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Class President Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Smut, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, High School Student Castiel (Supernatural), High School Student Dean Winchester, High School Student Sam Winchester, High School Student! Dean Winchester, High school destiel, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mostly Fluff, New Student Dean Winchester, New Student Sam Winchester, New Student! Dean, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Private School, Senior Castiel, Senior Dean, Sophomore Sam Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester, Supportive Sibling Sam Winchester, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, s, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multefan/pseuds/Multefan
Summary: Castiel’s blood boils when he thinks of the new ‘no good for nothing’ Senior who picks on him at his high schoolBut who could blame Dean? This haughty gay Class President doesn’t know how to have funBut what happens when Dean and Cas have to spend time together preparing for a dumb College Fair? Cas might not be such a hardass after all. Cas might not be a heartless kid.Dean might not be a complete asshole either. He might not even be straight
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hi! I’m new to the AO3 format so bare with me Please XD 
> 
> I’m so excited because this is my first Destiel story so I hope this goes well

Dean walks down the hall alongside this taller boy and they both share a feel they’d rather be anywhere else than here. Dean feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and reads the message from Sam. 

_Saw u walking with Uriel. What did u do?_

_Uriel??_

Dean looks up to scan the face of the other boy. 

_What kind of name is that? And how is it that u know his name before I did?_

_Stop ignoring the question. What happened?_

_Nothing it’s a misunderstanding_

_Dean this is the third school we’ve gone to this year. Don’t make us go to a fourth_

Dean turns off his phone as he feels eyes watching his screen. “A little privacy, dude.” Uriel resumes facing toward. 

They go into the office that is weirdly empty. “The office ladies are all outside in the mornings supervising the students, if you hadn’t noticed,” Uriel explains rather rudely. “He’s all yours!” Uriel hollers in the office. “Sit.” He unexpectedly pushes Dean to sit on the bench and leaves. 

Dean's expecting that the footsteps he hears approaching are the principal’s but instead he sees a student walking out of their filing hallway and to the counter. Not one of this boy’s dark strands of hair is out of place and his crystal blue eyes are focused on the files before him. Dean relaxes and a smile forms. It’s just another student, a new friend probably. “Hey. I’m-“ 

“Dean Winchester, the new senior along with your younger brother Samuel Winchester, the new sophomore yes I know,” the boy’s attention has not been detoured. 

Dean’s a bit taken back by the way he snapped. “Well if you know so much, then can you tell me why I’m-“ 

“Shh!” 

“You didn’t even hear my question.” 

“I can’t write you down if you keep talking.” 

“Write me down? For what?” 

“You violated dress code.” 

“You don’t need to write me down. I took off the letterman jacket already.” 

“That’s not how this works. I’d be setting a bad example if I just let crimes go unpunished.” 

“Crimes!? You’re a bit extreme for an office assistant.” 

“I’m not an office assistant,” he rips off the slip of paper and flashes those blue eyes to Dean. “I’m the Senior Class President.” 

“Of course you are.” The bell goes off and the doors of the halls are heard opening. The boy looks Dean up and down. “You better get to class.” 

~~~~~~~

"Mr. Dean Winchester, you're late." A cranky woman in her late 40's said. 

"Look lady, just be glad I decided to even come to the class."

Everyone's attention goes to the door that opens. "I'm terribly sorry that I'm late Ms. Coral. I was solving a little problem between the ladies in the office," he hands her his note. "And I brought these as a first day of school thank-you gift for your service at this school." The boy unzips his backpack and presents her with a cream colored box.

"Are these the exclusive Truffle Butter Caramel Twist lollipops?!"

The boy's smirks at her reaction. "Yes, I've noticed that you seem to have a certain fondness towards them."

There's a hint of blush on the teacher's cheeks. She clears her throat, "Yes well thank you, Castiel, that was very very nice of you." Her eyes dart to Dean, "You are one of the very few students who don't make me question my reason for being here."

Castiel follows her gaze to the seats in the back and his cheerfulness diminishes. "Of course you're here."

"Hey relax Bucko, I'm not happy to see you in my class either."

Castiel naturally takes an empty seat in the front of the class and adjusts his tie. The entire first half of the class is the teacher asking a question and Castiel, with his stupid soft-looking hair, having his hand shoot up to give the answer in great detail. If there was one thing that annoyed Dean more than anything about classmates, it was the 'I know! I know!' kid . Dean starts to roll pieces of paper up and throws them at students. "Hey!" The teacher hears one girl say. She sees Dean's wide smile but when they meet eyes Dean tries to act innocent.

"Dean, front and center!" Dean ultimately decides against arguing and sits in the only chair in the front that's open which just happens to be beside Castiel because, of course it is. "Maybe you'll learn a thing or two about respect sitting next to Castiel."

The class continues and so does Dean's boredom. He looks around the classroom and notices Castiel's subtle rainbow flag key chain on the zipper of his backpack. He hears the teacher begin to talk about ball problems in math and a mischievous idea brews in his head. As Castiel's writing away in his notes, Dean leans over with the smuggest look and says, "Yeah you like studying balls huh?" Castiel freezes for a second but shakes it off. "I bet you know a lot about that subject huh? Bet you'll be able to answer any question she has about balls huh?" The more Dean teases, the harder it is to hide Castiel's incessant blushing. "Oh why are you blushing? Am I making you nervous?"

"Castiel, if Daniel threw a ball at this speed and you threw a ball at this speed, do you know at what distance would the balls meet?" Ms. Coral asks. Castiel can feel Dean's anticipation to his answer just like he can feel the heat of his face.

"I'm- afraid I don't know, Ms. Coral." Castiel answers with his eyes to the floor. Students turn heads and Ms. Coral is just as surprised. "Oh! Really? Okay well.." she continues to teach and Castiel slumps into his desk. The bell rings and as Dean walks out of class feeling proud of what he did, Castiel grabs him by his collar and pins him against the lockers. He can feel Castiel's breath on his cheek. "If you EVER pull that shit again- I swear I'll-"

"You'll do what? It wouldn't be very leader-like of you to do something to me. Now would it?" There's that smug look that Castiel starts to hate. Castiel lets go of Dean and leaves with a rough exhale through his nostrils. Dean watches Castiel leave "That's what I thought."

A few students just walk out of class. "Dude that was awesome!" Some boy says. "No one's EVER been able to get under Castiel's skin!" The students talk amongst each other. "Yeah well..." Dean watches as Castiel turns the hallway in anger. "There's more where that came from." Dean finishes off with a wide grin and the students around him cheer him on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short there are longer chapters to come

For the rest of the week, Dean has fun as he makes it his personal mission to tease Castiel.

Dean pushes his teasing as far as he can. From the tripping to the ‘kick me’ signs to his continued gay jokes that he says around Castiel’s friends. He even messes with Castiel's schoolwork.  
  


“And what’s a mosquitoes life without the mention of his diet.” Castiel clicks on the remote to go to his next power point slide which has photos of feet.Laughter from the class echoes in the room. "Oh! Um, I guess mosquitoes do bite on people's feet so technically this counts." Castiel joked which the class responded to. "I'm sorry, those weren't the original photos, I don't know how those got there." Castiel sneers as he hears Dean and his friends failing miserably to hold in their laughter.

Dean sees the anger in Castiel’s face when he walks out of the class. He remembers his title slide and says, "Your name’s Castiel Angel?" Castiel’s face of hatred doesn’t change. "Well nice going, Feathers," Dean pats Castiel’s shoulder as he laughs it off with his group.

"Hey Sammy, you won’t believe what I did to Castiel today." 

“Oh yeah the feet presentation, that was- that was amazing." Sam says in a monotone voice as he watches Dean laugh at his own prank. "Seriously Dean, you gotta stop playing with him like that."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because he's an Angel."

"Yeah I know such a weird name."

"No listen, the Angel family is the big rich family that owns this private institute."

"So that's why the son of a guns' class president,” Dean snapped his fingers, “Should've known."

"Yeah well if you keep teasing him we could get into some serious trouble."

“Sammy, relax. It's just a little harmless fun okay? Besides I can handle whatever Feathers wants to throw at me."

The next day Castiel had been at his limit. With all the teasing he has put up with throughout the week, the presentation sent him off the edge. Castiel’s going to make sure the next thing Dean tries to pull on him will be his last. The lunch bell rings and Castiel's walking with his friends into the school building and what do you know, Dean and his friends just so happen to be right behind them oh this was just too easy. "Hey, Feathers!" Dean lays a loud and hard slap to Castiel's ass. Castiel’sface turns red and the shock is felt by everyone within their proximity. "Oh sorry, I forgot your little spank kink was supposed to be a secret." Dean jokes and Castiel growls in anger and tackles Dean to the ground.

They were rolling back and forth on the ground, hitting and punching here and there. "Castiel Angel and Dean Winchester!" The boys are pulled away from the students that crowd them and are sent to the principal’s office. “I can't believe you two have brought such a disgrace as a school fight upon this private institute! We are better than this! And I certainly would have never expected a fight from you, Angel." Castiel looks away. " Your parents are going to be very disappointed when they hear about this." There’s silence as the principal’s tense shoulders relax. " How are the preparations for the College Fair going?"

Dean interrupts with a snort. "College Fair."

"Is there something funny about a College Fair, Mr. Winchester."

"It's dumb to go to school for another four years when they stop forcing you to. ‘Don’t know know why any would choose to waste their time and money on something so useless." Dean slumps in his chair with annoyed look.

The principal smiles, " I know just how you two are going to make up for what you pulled. Dean, you are going to help Castiel prepare for the College Fair."

"What!?" The seniors say in unison.

"You’re going to learn to get along with one anotherand if this doesn't happen you both won't graduate."

"What?! No you can't do that!” Dean argues.

"This is a private institute I can do whatever I want- And before you think to also complain Castiel,might I remind you that your parents gave me complete trust to keep you and the rest of the students in line as I see fit."

The boys go silent. "Okay it's settled, I expect to see you two on campus bright and early tomorrow morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy so yeah a little off the schedule but that’s because I’m also working on art pieces so... yeah but I should be back to nightly updates 
> 
> Also a longer chapter this time whoop!

Dean sees the students scrubbing the walls and sweeping the confetti and powder that covers the floor of the field school. "Well it looks like you guys got it covered here so.." he turns to see the principal staring at him. 

"Nice try, Winchester." He hands Dean gloves and a rake. Dean begrudgingly takes the supplies and gets to work. Dean comes to understand that confetti is incredibly hard to pull out from the corners of the grass. "This sucks!"

"Well you and your buddies shouldn’t have thought it be such a great idea to sabotage our school grounds like this,” one student sweeping nearby comments. 

“I didn't do this!" Dean forms a grin. "Unfortunately... yea now that I think about it, they probably had a fun time doing this."

"Are you sure you didn't do it? You know all No Future kids like you look the same." 

"So, did he leave you any bruises?" Uriel looks to Castiel as he continues scrubbing the graffiti off the walls. 

Castiel sprays the walls before scrubbing. “Please, he barely left a scratch." 

"Huh, looks like Anna's really giving it to him." 

Cas sees the girl bothering Dean while he’s trying to ignore her which is impossible when she’s literally in his face. He also sees a couple other students take notice and smirk at the harassment. Cas approaches Dean and feels the tension. "Hey Dean, I need help getting more rags from the back." Dean’s irritated eyes look to Cas. "Please." Dean follows Cas away from the students and waits while Cas reaches for more rags in their janitor’s closet.

"The kids here are so prejudice." 

"Prejudice?" Cas shuffles through more boxes. 

"Yeah. They blamed me for this mess. Me! Can you believe that?" 

"Well what can they expect from they’ve seen? iYou shouldn't want to dishonor the school that tries educate you so you become a better person yet, you ignore the rules and attack the people who want to do nothing but help you." 

Dean smiles. "Oh you're talking about the little jokes I play on you huh?" Cas turns to him unamused. "C'mon Feathers, those are just jokes not attacks.-- I don't hate you or anything." Cas looks at him. "You're just.. so uptight all the time and -this school has dumb rules." 

"That letterman jacket was pretty cool,” a small smile escapes Cas, igniting a bigger one from Dean. 

"See! I knew you were eyeing that jacket for a different reason!” they both laugh.

"Okay the school might be unreasonably strict, but I still don't think you should wish destruction upon it. Surely in some which way you care about school?” 

Dean’s smile fades as he remembers the other students. "You heard them. Look at me, that shouldn't even be a question." They leave the janitor’s closet and head back to campus. 

"I believe in some which way, you do care for your education- and you shouldn't label yourself like that. Ya’ know, bad boys can be smart too." 

Dean snorts, “don't ever say I'm a bad boy again." They both start laughing. "I preferred when you called me a ‘no good hooligan’” to which they laugh harder. The rest of the day they clean together and Dean had to admit it was kinda nice to clean with Castiel. It’s not that often that he goes out of his way to do something good but whenever he does he feels good inside and having Cas there made him feel even better. 

Dean goes back to the house where Sam and him are staying. The private school provides a house to all its students in a closed neighborhood and they work similar to dorms. "So how'd the first day with Castiel go?" 

"Ehh Feathers was okay; he talks weird though.” A dog runs through the door tumbling Dean in the doorway. 

"Twenty!" A girl with black curly hair comes chasing after the dog and grabs the small, gray, energetic dog. Sam's never seen such a beautiful girl before and he feels himself blush when her eyes meet his. She just smiles at him and says "I'm sorry, my friend left the door open and I-" she looks to see the other freckled boy with short light brown hair getting off from the floor. Her face has the same look of awe that Sam's had previously, along with the same blush. She runs over to him as if he's a wounded animal and helps him up. "Oh my, are you okay?" 

Dean can feel the unnecessary hand she presses against his chest along with her unnecessary closeness."Fine." He adjusts the collar of his uniform. "I'm fine." Dean smirks when he notices the girl is checking him out and she blushes when she’s caught. 

She extends her hand out and Sam joins them. "Oh I'm Guineve!" Sam grabbed her hand and shook it with embarrassing excitement. 

"Hi I'm Sam! And that's my brother, Dean." Dean winks and makes finger guns at her. 

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I am officially done for the day, you need me I'll be in my room,” Dean says. 

"All that time with Castiel got you really worked up huh?" Sam says with a devilish smirk. 

"Yeah it did actually" Dean chuckles and then realizes what Sam meant “Ewww gross dude! I meant I’m tired. I would never!" Sam laughs as Dean hurries upstairs. Guineve admires Dean’s behind, pleased that it’s just as great as his front. 

"So.." Sam’s clap takes Guineve out of her trance. "What grade are you Guin? I haven’t seen you when it's the sophomores turn to eat." 

"Ah you missed me by just a bit. I'm a junior. A- and your brother’s a senior then? I mean because he hangs out with Castiel?" 

"Oh yeah, but I wouldn't exactly say they hang out, more like are forced to work together after school- while I on the other hand-" Sam tries to smoothly place his elbow on the counter. "Am free all the time afterschool." 

Guineve chuckles, "you're cute." She smiles as she sees Sam beam red from her compliment. She picks up her dog, "Well, I can't have my friend waiting for too long in my house. She's always taking my stuff. I'll see you boys later." Sam walks her out and places his head against the framing of the front door watching her as she leaves with a dumb smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I left this one at a good ending so I might just change it later

Dean comes in the afternoon with two coffee cups. "Here." He hands it to Castiel who is delighted.

"For me? How nice of you."

"Yeah well, I didn't want you trying to get a sip of mine so.."

"I would never-" Dean’s stare showed he didn’t believe that for a second.Castiel clears his throat. "So let's go clean those lights." They walk up to some of the students sitting at a table wiping down lights while checking for damages. "Hey you guys! Are there any chairs left?"

"The table’s full Castiel." One of the boys say avoiding eye contact.

"Oh! I see" though that wasn't really true surely they could make some space if they would just scoot over. "Well um make sure the lights are spotless! This college fair is very important."

"Yeah we get it Castiel! Stop breathing down our necks!"

Castiel had a stern face, "I'll be back to check on you all."

He walks away with Dean and they hear from the table "Man I can't stand him sometimes!" Castiel pretends to not have heard it.

"Who are they?"

"Friends of mine."

"Those are your FRIENDS?- I just started to tolerate you and even I treat you better." 

"You're not the only one who has a hard time dealing with my strive for perfection."

They set a heavy piece of metal where the lights were going to be placed in on the field and Dean sees from across the street a group of people carrying a long dragon costume. "What's going on over there?"

"It's a festival they have every year to honor the founding of this city. Today's actually the first day it starts."

"Cool."  
  


The sun was starts to set and Dean hears the music booming from the festival. "Okay Dean, looks like all the lights are intact. Let's try turning them on. Hand me the remote." Dean looks at the circular remote in his hand and then Castiel, who's attention was still on the lights. Dean then chucks the remote as far as he can over the fence aiming for the festival.

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"I lost the remote."

"What do you mean you lost it?"

"I dropped it and it rolled across the street! C’mon it's still rolling!" 

"Uggh Dean!" They run out of the school to chase it. Dean speeds up so Castiel doesn't see when he picks up the remote from the curb.

"I saw it rolling this way!" Dean runs to the festival and Castiel follows. They eventually stop in the center to catch their breaths.

"Dean- where's the- remote?"

"I got it."

"Good." Dean blocks the way.

"Wow, wow, hey where are you going in such a hurry?"

"We have to get back to the school."

"Well not right this second. I mean look at this place. Looks like a lot of fun right?"

"Dean we have lights to fix."

"No we don't. Those assholes back at the school can take care of the job."

"Dean-" Castiel warns.

"Feathers, relax it's about time you live a little."

"Well sorry I'm responsible but I got a job to do and I'm going back with or without you. -And stop calling me Feathers, it's belittling."

"Fine, Cas. Now will I get you to atleast stay for

something to eat." Dean watches Cas' nose lead in the direction of burgers.

"Okay, but just for a quick bite."

The quick bite becomes a quick game at the arcade and then a quick look at the shopping tents and before they know it, night falls and Cas is eating a churro admiring the absolute mess he made with paint on Dean’s face earlier. He was supposed to paint a nice blue dragon on Dean’s face but when he wanted to add more blue he dips his hand in the wrong cup and paints Dean’s cheek pink instead. He tries to smear more blue in, thinking it would over power the pink but it just ends up blending into purple. It doesn’t go any better when he tries to start the dragon again on another area of Dean’s face. By the end, there’s a mix of pinks and blues and purples all over his face.

They sit down on the edge of a bridge looking at the rushing stream below and at the boat rides passing under them.

"See aren't you glad I brought you out here?" Dean playfully nudges Cas' shoulder. Cas' smile fades and his mind is processing things.

"No." He gets up from the bridge."No I'm not! Oh my god, I forgot the lights!" He pulls out his phone.

"Relax! I told you the other kids got it, Cas you really got to stop stressing about every thing!"

"You think I WANT to be like this?! You think I want to check up on everyone all the time? You think I WANT to be a leader?!" Dean stays silent. “It's my parents.They expect this from me, you couldn't even begin to understand the pressure they put on me." He slumps back down to sit with Dean, feeling defeated.

"Oh no I might. My dad’s kind of the same way with me. You know with all the traveling he does, he's always been a busy man. He wasn't like this when my mom was around but those were different times. And I feel for Sam because even though my memories of me and my dad acting like a family are limited, at least I have some. Sammy grew up only seeing this side of my dad, a faded ghost of the man that used to be. And when my dad finally notices this, instead of trying to save what time he has left with little Sammy he decides to give the role of mom and dad to me. I've never really complained because I'm no one to judge you know we all deal with passings differently but it just it sucks you know?I never got to really be a kid because I was made into the parent. I guess that's why I'm immature about most things like school and why I play around with people. I’m always taking things serious in my house when it comes to my family and making sure Sammy’s safe, that I feel I need to let out the kid in me in anything else I do." Dean looks to Cas who is looking at him thoughtfully. Dean chuckles and looks up to the stars in the clear sky. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. I just-" Dean looks back down to Castiel. "Want you to know the stress you feel from your parents is something that I feel too. Maybe not in the same way but I'm going through stuff too.”

Dean puts his arm around Cas' neck bringing him in close. "But let me educate Cas, on this thing called Freewill." Dean says as his other arm stretches across the sky acting as if freewill was a new discovery of his. "You can't do whatever your parents expect of you all the time. You're gonna go crazy like that. So, you find the middle where you’re doing things for them but you're also doing things for you. Stay president because that's what they want, but you know ease off a bit. I think you'll like yourself better when you're not so uptight." A tiny leaf flies in from the wind and lands on Castiel's forehead. "I know I do." Dean says as he removes the leaf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month y’all!
> 
> And here to celebrate I bring you teenage gay and bi tension

Dean puts his keys in the slot . He doesn't try to figure out why he's had a smile ever since they gotten back from the festival; all that matters right now is that he's feeling pretty damn good. He opens the door and there's Guineve sitting on the couch.

"Oh hi, Dean!"

He sets down his keys suspiciously. "Hiii. What are you doing here Guineve?"

"Oh well I came by looking for you earlier. Sam said you weren't home so I was going to leave but then he offered me to stay and.."

"We've been playing board games!" Sam says coming down from the stairs with a chess board in his hands.

"Yes. He's very good at them."

"Don't ever beat him in chess."

"You were cheating that one time!" Sam argues. Dean smiles and shakes his head as he grabs a soda from the fridge. Sam focuses on the paint from Dean's face. "So I take it that you weren't helping for the college fair today?"

"Nope."

"So then you didn't see Cas today."

"No I was with Cas."

"But-"

"It's none of your business, Sammy" Dean declares.

Sam's a bit surprised at Dean's sudden defensiveness but doesn't pry. "My bad."

"Genieve, what'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Well um since you're a senior, I thought you could help me on this one project I have since Sam told me you had my AP Physics class last year."

Dean chuckles. "Yea, but I didn't pay much attention in the class."

"But Sam said you got a really good grade on this project." Dean looks to Sam confused.

"Yeah you know the one you bought color pencils for."

"Oh yeah. Well I only got a good grade on it because I was able to base my project on cars and explain the laws of motion and explaining the tires and the grip and traction from the road and stuff." "

"Wow, you really know a lot about cars huh?" Genieve says her eyelids low.

Dean smiles thinking about his love for cars and how he has his heart set on an impala. "Yeah, there's still a lot more that I need to figure out but I know enough."

"If it's any consolation, I think I might be able to help you a bit more than my brother can if you don't want to do the project on cars."

"Oh Sam don't worry, I don't want to bother you. I still have a lot of time before the project is due so I'll see what I come up with. Oh what time is it? Oh they're gonna start their house check pretty soon, I'll catch up with you guys later."

"K see ya, Gen." Dean goes to wash the colors off his face. Sam once again follows her up to the door frame and calls out. "It was fun playing with you! We should do it again some time!"  
  


The following days Dean and Castiel start to finally see each other and understand who they are. Cas steps back a bit when it comes to students disobeying rules in the sense that he doesn't deliberately go look for trouble makers and will only catch the rule breakers that cross his path. He also might maybe sort of turn a blind eye to Dean's wrong doings but that's because Dean doesn't really do wrong things anymore or at least not in the same way as before. Dean no longer teases Cas or makes a joke out of him. If anything now he purposely tries to make jokes for Cas to laugh at. They had become the closest friends at such a surprisingly fast rate. 

"Good job gentlemen, looks like all the preparations for the College Fair are complete. This means that you two are officially relieved from your duties to each other. I'll leave you two to clean up whatever's left," the principal dismisses himself from the boys.

"Really? I guess we work so well together that we finished early huh?" Dean says with dreamy eyes towards Cas.

Cas smiles and said "Uh- no. We were supposed to finish today."

Dean hides his embarrassment. "Oh really?"

"Tomorrow's the day when the colleges are going to ya know, map out where their tents are going and stuff so that the next day the College Fair will have no complications." Dean and Castiel start walking towards the doors carrying bins of left over supplies.

"So today's the last day I'm working with you," Dean starts.

"Yup," Cas says and Dean can see a hint of disappointment on Castiel's face that comforts him.

Still, there was awkward silence before he spoke up again. "So uh- what are you doing tomorrow? You gonna be here with the colleges or.."

"Me? Oh no, I'm going golfing tomorrow."

"Golfing! Wow that sounds great ya’know I've always wanted to try golfing." Dean says as he looks up to sky. His peripheral vision tells him that Cas was on board with what Dean was trying to get at.

"I don't suppose," Cas smiles at Dean "you'd care to join m-"

"Yes," Dean interrupts and the two laugh.

"Okay well I'm going with my parents so we'll pick you up at say 7?"

"Okay cool. I get to meet more Angels." Cas gives Dean a look. "Sorry." Dean sheepishly replies.

"Okay well now I'll just lock up." Cas panics when he doesn't feel his keys and pats around himself and then sees the grin on Dean’s face. "Deaan- give me the keys."

"You have to catch me first!" Dean runs and Cas runs right after him. "Dean stop!" Dean leads him through the school. "This isn't funny!"

Dean stops in the empty nurse’s office to catch his breath and when Cas gets there he startles Dean andgrips Dean’s wrists tight holding them against the wall.Cas gets really close to his body as he has the other senior pinned. They can feel each other’s chests rising and falling. He invades Dean’s personal space now even more than when he had pinned him up against the lockers, so much so that with a slight nudge, Cas’ lips would’ve crushed into Dean’s. Cas’ eyes narrow as he stares intensely into Dean’s green ones. With a rough voice he says, “Keys. Now.” Dean grins and he allows the keys held tightly in his still restrained hand to fall to the floor Dean looks at Cas’ lips and then his eyes and then Cas does the same. Cas glides his shoe over the keys, drags them back to him and miraculously kicks them up in the air and releases one of his hands from Dean’s wrist to catch the keys. Cas smiles from the look of awe displayed on Dean’s face. He says “my keys," and does a little toss with them.

Dean closes the door with a giddy smile. "Hey Sam!" Sam's playing more games with Genieve in their living room.

"Hey, Dean." Sam sees Dean go to the kitchen and grab a soda instead of usual beer. "Are you actually drinking a nonalcoholic beverage.”

“Yeah, not in the mood for that stuff."

A grin appears on Sam's face. "You're in a good mood."

"Yes I am and I'd love to stay and chat but I've got- school stuff." Dean starts heading up the stairs.

"School stuff? What do you mean like homework?" Sam laughs not believing what he’s hearing. 

“We go to the same school Sammy, yeah I've got homework." He continues up to his room.

"Awww, he's starting to care about his homework!" Genieve calls from the living room.

"Nope! It's his science or math homework; he's trying to impress Cas!"

"Shut up!" Dean replies.


End file.
